Thirty Dates
by sierrafujoshiakut
Summary: Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari NayanRoo. ItaNej, Canon with Alternate Universe. Untuk sementara HIATUS karena skripsi.
1. First Date

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji Canon with Alternate Universe.

.

.

First date

.

.

Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa keluarganya akan membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dengan seseorang seperti ini.

Neji hanya memakai pakaian yang biasa saja untuk malam ini, tidak ada yang special. Hanya sepasang kaos, jaket dan celana panjang longgar. Pakaian normal yang biasa ia kenakan jika pergi dengan teman-temannya maupun pada kencan pertama. Lagipula ini juga merupakan sebuah kencan buta tidak lebih, ia memang tidak mengharapkan akan sesuatu yang normal. Bagaimanapun juga ini kencan keluarganya yang mengatur.

Tetapi saat ini yang berada di hadapannya adalah Uchiha Itachi? Demi Tuhan, Itachi adalah seorang laki-laki dan juga merupakan seorang Uchiha.

Sungguh hal ini sangat membuat ia terkejut, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sangka.

Neji mengubah posisi duduknya sembari mencoba untuk menutupi rasa bingung yang melanda dirinya dibalik menu yang ia pegangi erat ke arah wajahnya. Dari cara Itachi memandangi Neji tampaknya ia telah gagal dalam menyembunyikan rasa tersebut. Akhirnya setelah selang beberapa saat Neji menyingkirkan menu tersebut dan menatap Itachi, yang pemuda Uchiha itu lakukan adalah menurunkan menu yang ia pegang dan menatap Neji juga.

"Aku sarankan untuk mencoba _sixteen-ounce steak_, jika kau mencari sebuah rekomendasi bagus." Ujar Itachi dengan nada kalem. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Tidak, hmm maaf ini bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan, keluargaku -" "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini." Potong Itachi tajam. Pandangannya ia fokuskan ke lilin yang berada di tengah meja mereka berdua. "Aku yang mendatangi mereka." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang tenang.

"Kau apa?" Kedua bola mata Neji membulat dengan sempurna. Sungguh hanya dalam hitungan menit berada di dekat pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya itu mampu membuat Neji bertingkah jauh dari sikap biasanya.

"Aku mendatangi keluargamu untuk kencan buta ini." Ujar Itachi dengan santai. "Awalnya mereka marah tapi pada akhirnya setuju."

"Itachi San."

"Ya Neji San?"

"Kau adalah seorang pria"

"Oh terima kasih atas pengamatan tajammu itu, akan aku pastikan diriku mengingatnya." Neji sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar nada Itachi. Kedua bola mata hitam itu memandangnya dengan intensif tampak seperti kunai yang terasah dengan tajam.

"Aku sadar mengenai kencan ini adalah sebuah hal yang tidak biasa Neji San, tetapi biarkan saja kita menikmatinya untuk sementara waktu. Aku ingin di kenal bukan hanya sebagai seorang Uchiha terhebat, bukan hanya sebagai yang paling tampan, maupun sebagai seorang Ninja terbaik Konoha." Ujar Itachi dengan penuh percaya diri. Mungkin jika Neji mendengar orang lain yang berbicara seperti itu ia hanya akan memutar kedua bola matanya. Tetapi ini seorang Uchiha Itachi. Sehingga Neji hanya mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya saja. Akhirnya Neji pun memutuskan untuk menyetujui Itachi dengan memberikan anggukkan singkat. Mungkin persekutuan ini bisa memberikan sebuah keuntungan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat akan seperti apa hubungan ini berjalan." Ujar Neji.

Yang membuat ia terkejut adalah Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji, mata pemuda Uchiha itu berkilau seolah-olah kedua bola mata hitam itu menyerap semua cahaya yang ada. " Mungkin kita bisa membuat ini lebih dari sekedar anak tangga sebuah ambisi,hm?" Ujarnya dengan nada yang masih tenang.

Neji merasa tidak dapat mengatakan tidak kepada Itachi sehingga yang ia lakukan adalah mengambil kembali menu dari mejanya. Sungguh ia merasa malu dan mengapa kencan pertama selalu ada yang aneh terjadi kepadanya.

Makan malam sangat lezat. Itachi telah memilih sebuah restaurant kelas atas, tidak terlalu berlebihan memang karena bayaran yang didapati dari misi yang ia jalankan tidak membuat dirinya dapat melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan sekarang. Sepanjang waktu ia memperhatikan Neji dengan seksama. Jounin muda yang tersipu malu dihadapannya itu memang menawan. Itachi tidak dapat menemukan siapapun di desa yang dapat membuat ia tertarik, pria maupun wanita baginya sama saja. Hingga saat keputus asaan dan gurauan dari kedua orang tuanya yang melemparkan foto beserta _profile _dari Hyuuga Neji ke padanya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, keduanya menolak hidangan dessert dan meninggalkan restaurant bersamaan. Malam itu adalah malam dari musim panas sehinga hawanya hangat. Neji memegang jaket di lengannya. Mereka telah berada di persimpangan jalan dan hendak berpisah.

"Bukankah arah kediaman Uchiha berada di sana? Tanya Neji karena tampaknya Itachi hendak berjalan menemaninya menuju arah menuju kediaman Klan Hyuuga.

"Ya, tapi bukan seorang gentlemen jika tidak mengantar pulang pasangan kencannya ke rumah ." Ada nada sarkasme yang terselip saat Itachi mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Syukurnya kencanmu itu adalah seorang Jounin." Balas Neji dengan tegas.

"Sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi." Jawab Itachi dengan nada kalem.

"Kencan ini bukan hal yang tradisional." Neji mencoba menahan emosinya dan bersikap biasa.

"Begitupula dengan membiarkan pasangan kencanmu pulang sendiri, berhenti beragumen dan nikmati saja malam ini, Hyuuga." Ucapan terakhir Itachi yang menyebut nama keluarganya membuat Neji terdiam dan sedikit kesal.

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan selama di perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Sesampainya di depan gerbang klan Hyuuga, Neji membungkukkan badan ala kadarnya ke Itachi, ia juga melambaikan tangan sembari memasuki pintu gerbang. Ia melewati bangunan utama yang dipenuhi oleh para anggota Souke yang sudah terlelap. Sudah pukul 10 memang. Tak terasa ia habiskan 3 jam untuk kencan pertama dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Neji memasuki kamarnya yang berada di gedung keluarga Bunke. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur miliknya, ia meletakkan jaketnya ke atas sandaran kursi kayu sedangkan pakaian kotornya ia letakkan kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia segera membaringkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memilih pasangan untuk kencanku lagi.' Batinnya sembari mulai tertidur.

OooooOoooOoooO

Keesokan paginya saat ia terbangun. Dirinya mendapati sepucuk kertas yang ditimpa dengan batu. Kertas tersebut terdapat diluar dari pintu menuju taman batu yang berada di belakang kamarnya itu.

:Bagaimana jika kita bertemu kembali Jumat depan?

-Uchiha Itachi:

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Hai Apakabar?

Kali ini aku persembahkan kepada kalian sebuah saduran manis dari NayanRoo

Oh she is a great author with the same ship with me

Yup She love ItaNeji too much

So what do you think of this story?

Please tell me with your review and I'll give you some cookies

xoxoxo


	2. Cafe

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji . Canon with Alternate Universe.

.

.

_Café _

.

.

Neji mendapati dirinya cukup menanti janji kencan pada hari Jumat depan. Sekalipun kencan itu dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi, setidaknya itu hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdiam diri saja di rumah dengan terpaksa mencoba untuk menikmati acara perjamuan makan malam dan membuat percakapan kepada para diplomat yang bertandang ke Klan Hyuuga untuk makan malam.

Dia menjalani aktivitas hariannya dengan penuh semangat, kedua rekannya juga mengatakan hal yang sama ke Neji. Bahkan sang Godaime juga mengetahui kondisi Neji yang penuh semangat itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak lebih ceria , Hyuuga Neji." Ujar Tsunade sembari menyerahkan slip pembayaran misinya sang pemuda berambut panjang coklat tersebut.

"Apakah kau telah menemukan seorang -"

"Tidak" Jawabnya cepat. "Tidak ada seorang wanita." Wajah Neji menunjukkan emosi yang stabil.

"Oh." Kedua bola mata bewarna _Hazel_ yang menyimpan kebijaksanaan selama bertahun-tahun tersebut tampak tidak cocok dengan wajah muda yang ada, menatap Neji dengan sebuah senyum.

"Bukan seorang wanita kalau begitu?" Ucapan sang Hokage membuat Neji tampak memerah dan malu.

"Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan perkataanku Neji. Aku ini hanyalah seorang wanita tua yang memerlukan sedikit kesenangan di dalam hidup." Tsunade menjadi geli sendiri melihat Jounin jenius di hadapannya yang biasanya bersikap tenang dan tak bisa di tebak, dapat bersikap seperti ini.

"A-aku mengerti, Hokage sama" Ujar Neji dengan sikap yang tegang.

"Aku akan memberikan misi berikutnya dalam beberapa hari mendatang. Untuk sementara kau dapat menikmati waktu luangmu Neji." Ujar sang Godaime tersebut membuat Neji menganggukkan kepalanya dengan singkat.

Dengan perasan malu akan perkataan dari Tsunade, Neji melangkah keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Kediaman klan Hyuuga memang tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung Hokage tetapi ia memilih untuk pergi ke daerah tengah desa Konoha.

Ada sebuah café yang menjadi tempat favoritnya setiap kali ia menuju pulang. Dengan kantong celana yang berisi bayaran dari misinya Neji memasuki pintu café.

"Ohayou Nina San." Sapa Neji ramah ke seorang wanita berparas ayu yang berdiri di dekat bar counter. Wanita itu merupakan seorang _Head waitress_.

"Ohayou Neji San." Jawab wanita yang rambutnya di gelung ke dalam itu dengan ramah. "Apakah kau akan memesan seperti biasanya?" Tanya Nina sembari menyiapkan _pen_ dan _note._

"Ya." Jawaban Neji membuat sang_ Head Waitress _itu segera pergi menuju_ kitchen _untuk menyiapkan pesanan Neji. Sang Jounin muda itu memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan.

Terlarut dalam alam pikirannya sendiri membuat jemari Neji memainkan pinggiran dari cangkir kosong yang berada di atas meja kayu itu. 'Kenapa aku? Kenapa aku selalu menarik orang-orang aneh?' Batinnya dengan heran akan situasi yang ia dapati saat ini.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu melamun seperti ini Hyuuga?" Ucapan tersebut membuat Neji menjadi sedikit terkejut dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanannya dan seseorang itu merupakan orang terakhir yang ingin ia lihat saat ini.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Uchiha Itachi San." Ucap Neji.

" Kau tidak perlu bersikap formal." Itachi menyerahkan menu yang ada di atas meja ke _waiter_ yang menghampiri meja mereka sembari menunjukkan pesanannya. Setelah waiter tersebut pergi Itachi melihat ke arah Neji. "Hm, kau tampak sangat tidak nyaman saat ini." Ujar Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak." Ujar Neji dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Neji San." Ujar Itachi lagi dengan tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Itachi San." Jawab Neji, ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"Bahasa tubuhmu mengatakan hal yang lain Neji San." Nada Itachi masih tenang dan teratur contras dengan Neji. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya menuju bahu Neji dan dapat ia rasakan otot yang menegang.

"Bahumu tampak tegang Neji San. Itu tandanya ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggumu, apakah itu aku?" Itachi memberikan pandangan yang tak dapat Neji baca.

"Kau tidak menggangguku Itachi San."

"Baguslah, aku melihatmu memasuki café ini dan aku juga menjadi penasaran mengenai apa yang ingin kau lakukan Jumat ini karena aku mempunyai beberapa ide …."

Dengan seperti itu mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang panjang. Dan ternyata hal ini memang tak seburuk yang Neji kira. Setidaknya itu yang Neji pikir setelah berada di dalam café bersama Itachi untuk beberapa jam. Tampak sebuah senyuman manis yang terpasang pada wajah tampannya.

Membuat ia semakin tak sabar untuk menanti hari Jumat minggu ini.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai my lovely readers!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites or follows.

I'm really appreciate it and love it.

Cerita ini aslinya memang hanya dibuat semacam drabble sehingga cukup singkat, tapi jangan khawatir seperti judulya akan ada sekitar 30 chapter left.

Btw, jika kalian membaca yang asli, mungkin ada sedikit tambahan dari aku. Karena jujur saja kalau diterjemahkan langsung semuanya dari bahasa Inggris, akan aneh dan ada sesuatu yang perlu untuk lebih dijelaskan. Itu sie menurut aku.

Oh well please give me your reviews about this fiction so far.

I'll try to update fast.

Ciao

xoxoxoxo


	3. Vista

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji. Canon with Alternate Universe.

.

.

_Vista_

.

.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat kepadamu." Ujar Itachi sembari melilitkan sebuah kain pada mata Neji. Keduanya baru saja selesai menikmati makan malam pada sebuah restaurant yang cukup bagus. Percakapan yang mereka miliki ternyata sangat mudah, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat nyaman.

Akan tetapi hubungan yang mereka miliki, hmm jika itu memang sudah masuk kategori sebuah hubungan. Belum memasuki tahap pada rasa percaya untuk menuju suatu tempat dengan pandangan yang tertutupi dengan sebuah kain yang melilit di kedua bola matanya.

Oleh karena itu wajar saja saat pemuda jenius yang lebih tua darinya itu mengajaknya ke tempat yang ia tidak ketahui dengan mata tertutup membuat Neji merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Dapat ia rasakan jalanan yang ia lalui semakin terjal dan menanjak.

Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan kakinya berada pada dataran yang rata dengan rumput yang berada di bawah sepatunya, ia juga merasakan adanya hembusan angin segar di sekelilingnya. "Berhenti, Neji." Ujar pemuda yang menuntun dirinya itu. "Aku akan membuka kain penutup ini."

Itachi melepaskan ikatan kain tersebut membuat Neji mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan ia menjadi sangat terpesona akan pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya."Menakjubkan, dimana?" Ujar Neji saat melihat kerlap-kerlip cahaya dari desa yang menerangi malam.

"Di atas monument Hokage." Jawab Itachi. "Aku sering kemari untuk melepaskan diri sejenak dari politik ANBU, maupun dari keluargaku sendiri." Tersisip pandangan pahit yang tersirat dari kedua bola mata yang Itachi miliki. Neji merasa ia dapat berbagi rasa simpati terhadap shinobi yang lebih tua darinya itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga Klan Hyuuga juga memiliki kisah yang sama.

Tampaknya sang pemuda bermata hitam bak pualam itu tak takut untuk mengotori pakaiannya karena tanpa ragu Itachi langsung duduk dengan kedua kaki yang lurus kedepan. "Pemandangan disini lebih indah saat malam." Ujar Itachi lagi membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan mendekamkan kedua lengannya. Cahaya hangat lampu yang berasal dari depan toko ikut menerangi tanah di depannya, sepanjang jalanan lentera-lentera telah dinyalakan dan berbaris di dalam barisan yang rapi melalui perumahan dan bangunan lainnya.

Pandangan tajamnya dapat menangkap kumpulan cahaya yang meliputi kediaman klan Hyuuga yang berdekatan dengan menara Hokage dan gedung akademi. Lebih jauh lagi ia dapat melihat complex perumahan klan Uchiha yang tampak gelap dan muram karena tak ada cahaya yang menyala. Nun jauh di sisi dinding desa Konoha ia dapat melihat shinobi yang sedang bertugas jaga berjalan mengelilingi batas daerah desa dengan obor yang menerangi langit malam hari.

Jemari Itachi menarik pakaian bagian belakang Neji dan memaksanya untuk duduk di atas tanah juga. "Kau membuatku merasa seperti harus berada dalam posisi siaga satu." Ujarnya dengan tenang. "Karena kau tampak seperti akan menyerang ke segala arah secara bersamaan." Lanjutnya lagi setelah Neji memberikan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Pakaianku-"

"Dapat dibersihkan nantinya, duduk dan nikmati saja dirimu." Balas Itachi masih dengan nada yang tenang.

Dengan sedikit merajuk Neji duduk menyilang di atas tanah. Dia sudah pasti akan mendapat noda rumput pada sekujur kakinya tetapi tak lama setelah ia menggerutui hal tersebut akhirnya ia dapat merasa relax. Dia dapat mengerti mengapa seorang shinobi sekaliber Itachi menyukai tempat ini, karena selain pemandangan indah di hadapannya, disini cukup tenang dan dapat membuat perasaan menjadi nyaman.

Ia bisa dikatakan tidak pernah sesantai ini di tempat terbuka lainnya dan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk sekadar menikmati lingkungan disekitarnya tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan jika suara di semak-semak adalah dari seorang shinobi lawan yang siap untuk menyerang atau beberapa shinobi pemburu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bayang-bayang dan menikam tulang belakangnya yang memang terdapat _blind spot_ dari Byakugannya.

Sayup-sayup dapat ia dengarkan derai tawa, percakapan serta alunan lagu yang asing baginya dari keramaian di bawah sana. Dirinya mencuri pandang kearah pasangan kencannya karena Neji terlalu keras kepala untuk memanggil pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu sebagai kekasihnya. Neji cukup terkejut saat mendapati Itachi hampir terlihat merasa relax. Sikap angkuh yang biasa terpasang pada wajah shinobi yang lebih tua darinya itu telah tiada, begitupula dengan kerutan hidung yang biasa Itachi lakukan saat ia merasa kesal atau muak digantikan dengan raut wajah serta pandangan yang tidak dapat Neji baca.

Mereka hanya duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, saling menikmati pemandangan cahaya dari pertokoan yang secara satu persatu mati. Tak lama hanya ada tebaran sinar lentera pada lampu jalanan yang tersisa. Itachi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya. "Kita harus kembali." Ujar Itachi sembari mengulurkan lengannya ke arah Neji. Dengan enggan Neji mengambil uluran tangan tersebut dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Untuk beberapa saat tampaknya Itachi akan menggenggam jemarinya akan tetapi sang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melepaskan jemari Neji dan melangkah terlebih dahulu, menuntun Neji untuk pulang. Keduanya berjalan secara perlahan seperti tidak ingin membiarkan malam ini cepat berlalu. Akan tetapi sesampainya mereka berdua di depan gerbang kediaman Klan Hyuuga, Neji pun tahu bahwa kencan ini sudah berakhir.

"Arigatou Itachi San, aku sangat menikmati malam ini." Ujar Neji secara perlahan.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih denganku Neji San, aku yang sangat senang akan malam ini." Jawab Itachi. Ada jeda yang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung karena keduanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Selang beberapa saat akhirnya Itachi dahulu yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Selamat beristirahat Neji San dan selamat malam." Ujar Itachi.

"Selamat malam." Jawab Neji sembari memasuki gerbang. Dan malam itu mimpi yang dimiliki Neji bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai my lovely readers!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites or follows.

I'm really appreciate it and love it.

Btw, jika kalian melihat summary ku yang memasang SasuNaru, so… sorry itu kesalahanku, salah mengartikan chapter. Jadi sorry banget ya bagi yang mengharapkan pairing tersebut.

Hmm mungkin karya terjemahan lainnya, tapi gak janji ya.

Oh well please give me your reviews about this fiction so far.

I'll try to update fast.

Ciao

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. The Lake

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji. Canon with Alternate Universe.

.

.

_The Lake_

.

.

Permukaan danau kala itu cukup tenang dibawah paparan panas sinar mentari. Riak ombak hampir tak terlihat. Itachi mencelupkan ujung kakinya secara perlahan ke dalam danau dan dengan segera ia manarik kakinya kembali. "Terlalu dingin." Ujar Itachi dengan nada yang datar.

Neji yang hanya memakai celana pendek memanjat sebatang pohon yang cukup besar yang berada di sisi danau, dengan tetap menempelkan dirinya pada batang pohon tersebut. Ia membuat sebuah ikatan simpul mati dengan sebuah tambang pada pangkal anak cabang pohon tersebut. Sisi satunya dari tambang tersebut menjuntai ke bawah dari atas permukaan danau tersebut.

Dengan perasaan yang tercampur akan rasa keterkejutan dan terpesona sang Uchiha jenius itu menyaksikan dengan kedua bola matanya bagaimana seorang Hyuuga Neji yang biasanya bertingkah sangat datar menggenggam erat tambang itu dan mengayunkan tubuhnya dari batang pohon menuju tengah danau. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar kebelakang dengan pandangan matanya yang seolah-olah berkilat dan adanya sebuah senyum manis yang terpasang di wajahnya, jujur saja Itachi bahkan rela untuk melakukan apapun agar dirinya sendiri yang bisa membuat Neji tersenyum seperti itu, tapi untuk kali ini ia cukup puas untuk dapat melihat ekspresi Neji yang seperti itu.

Dia mengawasi dengan baik saat Neji melepaskan genggamannya untuk terbang menuju cahaya mentari, seakan-akan telah tumbuh sayap di punggung pemuda Hyuuga itu dan untuk seperkian detik ia tetap berada di atas udara kemudian sihir itu berhenti dan pemuda bermata lavendar itu pun terjatuh begitu saja ke dalam danau.

Ketika Neji tidak muncul ke atas permukaan danau dengan segera, saat itu Itachi langsung mengaktifkan cakra pada kakinya dan langsung menuju ke tempat pemuda Hyuuga itu terjatuh. Dengan tekad penuh untuk menemukan anak bodoh itu, mengangkutnya ke tepi danau dan memberikan makian karena telah ceroboh tetapi selang beberapa detik kemudian dari dalam permukaan danau kepala Neji muncul dengan rambut basah dan mata lavendar yang terlihat sangat terang.

"Ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan Itachi San."

"Kau mengigil kedinginan, kemarilah dan keringkan badanmu."

"Ini baru sebagian kecil dari kesenangan yang ada, ayolah berayun dengan tambang itu. Akan membuatmu terbiasa dengan suhu air lebih cepat." Ujar Neji sembari mengambil ujung tambang yang menjuntai di atasnya dan mengayunkan kembali tubuhnya menuju tepi danau. Itachi pun berjalan menuju tepi danau.

Kedua alis milik Itachi naik ke atas saat melihat Neji yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan sisa air yang menetes perlahan di tubuhnya. Pandangan Itachi mengikuti tetesan air yang mengalir menuju ke bagian pinggang celana pendek milik Neji yang telah basah kuyup dan-

"Apa ada yang salah Itachi San, wajahmu tampak memerah?"

"Tak dapat kupercaya seorang Jounin dari klan Hyuuga dapat bermain-main dengan sembarangan ke dalam danau." Ujarnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk memilih kemana kita pergi hari ini, dan saat ini cuaca panas oleh karena itu aku menyarankan tempat ini dan kau pun menyetujuinya." Terang Neji. "Kau tidak harus ikut denganku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Yang aku sarankan adalah hal yang bisa kita lakukan secara bersamaan."

"Dan kita dapat melakukannya." Sang pemuda bermata lavendar itu kembali meraih tambang tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke Itachi. "Coba saja sekali."

Dengan mengela nafas tanda menyerah Itachi melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan memanjat pohon tersebut. Dari bawah ia mendapati Neji yang telah berenang menuju bagian tengah dari permukaan danau. Dengan menggenggam erat tali tambang itu ia melakukan hal yang seperti dilakukan oleh Neji.

Dan ternyata mengayun seperti ini menyenangkan, ketika perutmu seolah-olah melompat ke dalam paru-parumu lalu tubuhnya terayun keatas dan ke bawah.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Neji dari bawah dan dengan begitu Itachi melepaskan genggamannya, terbang melalui udara menuju cahaya terang diatas sana dan hal yang sama seperti pasangan kencannya telah lakukan tadi ia pun terjatuh ke dalam danau.

Jika saja keluarganya menyaksikan hal yang tengah ia lakukan, saat ini mereka sudah pasti akan menertawai dirinya, tetapi jujur saja Itachi tidak akan keberatan dengan itu semua karena ia pasti akan ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai my lovely readers!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites or follows.

I'm really appreciate it and love it.

Oh well please give me your reviews about this fiction so far

Coz I really wanna know bout' your opinion it will make me update fast.

Ciao

xoxoxoxo


	5. Ice Cream Parlor

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji. Canon with Alternate Universe.

.

.

.

Ice Cream Parlor

.

.

.

'Di sebut sebagai Negara api memang cocok untuk tempat ini' Batin Itachi. Saat ini telah memasuki akhir dari musim semi dan dengan bergulingnya bulan kelima yang ikut serta membawa cuaca panas. Kebanyakan tempat lain akan memulai musim panas mereka satu bulan kemudian atau lebih dan bulan kelima adalah bulan dimana cuaca panas masih ringan. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Konoha, mereka harus membayar tekad api mereka dengan keringat.

Pemuda Uchiha jenius itu menyangsikan pakaian hitamnya itu dapat mengurangi hawa panas yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Kaos yang pada bagian belakangnya memasang lambang klannya dengan bangga yang telah menempel pada punggungnya dan kerah tinggi yang telah membuat ia merasa tercekik. Seharusnya klan Uchiha yang telah berada di Konoha selama bertahun-tahun menyadari bahwa pakaian ini tidak cocok dengan lingkungan panas Konoha dan membuat siapapun yang memakai pakaian ini ingin berendam ke dalam bak mandi yang penuh akan batu es.

Neji tidak terbebani oleh harga diri dari klannya dikarenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan longgar dan bewarna terang. Satu-satunya kelonggaran yang ia lakukan dalam menangani hawa panas ini adalah dengan tidak memakai kain pelindung yang melindungi kakinya saat menjalani misi dan rambutnya diikat kebelakang dari wajahnya. Itachi tidak akan mengatakan bahwa itu lebih sesuai dengan Neji karena sejak awal baginya Neji sudah mempesona. Entah bagaimana sang pemuda Hyuuga tersebut dapat tetap bersikap dengan tenang bahkan dibawah paparan sinar terik mentari seperti ini.

.

.

.

Bagian dalam dari kedai ice cream sangat menyejukkan bagi wajah kedua shinobi yang telah memerah dan keringatan akan hawa panas di luar. Keduanya menuju kasir dan menunggu ice cream pesanan mereka dengan bersandar pada dinding di samping kasir, membiarkan dingin dari dinding meresap ke dalam tubuh mereka.

"Keadaan yang seperti inilah yang membuatku ingin sekali pindah ke tempat yang lebih dingin bahkan bersalju." Keluh Itachi. "Aku tidak suka dengan hawa panas." Lanjutnya.

"Kau telah melalui ini selama dua puluh tahun." Ujar Neji. "Beberapa tahun lagi tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujarnya sembari mengambil ice cream cone dan membayarnya ke penjaga toko. Keduanya memilih untuk duduk di dekat dinding. Secara otomatis mereka mengedarkan pandangan di dalam kedai tersebut baru menikmati ice cream mereka dengan santai.

Tampaknya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu memiliki selera makanan manis yang tinggi dikarenakan Itachi telah mencoba semua rasa yang ada di dalam kedai tersebut. Dan sang pemuda Hyuuga itu sangat menikmati setiap ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Itachi saat mencicipi rasa ice cream tersebut, terutama rasa terakhir yang ia pilih yaitu ice cream rasa tomat. Neji sampai kesulitan menahan tawanya saat melihat Itachi mengkerutkan hidungnya dan terlihat seakan-akan mau melepeh ice cream tersebut.

"Bawa pulang saja ice cream itu untuk adikmu." Saran Neji.

"Bocah kurang ajar itu tidak akan menghargai pemberianku jika ice cream ini meleleh saat sampai ke tangannya."

"Sasuke tidak seburuk itu."

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu."

"Kau hanya mengatakan hal seperti ini karena dia adikmu."

"Dan kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak mempunyai saudara kandung dan Hinata tidak termasuk dalam hitungan."

"Kenapa tidak Hinata-"

"Dia adalah sepupumu bukan adik kandungmu, dan kalian tidak tinggal satu atap."

"Lalu? Kami berdua tumbuh bersama-sama."

"Tetap saja berbeda."

"Begitukah?"  
"Ya."

.

.

.

Keduanya kembali ke tempat itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sekalipun dengan ice cream yang meleleh dan orang yang datang dan pergi keduanya tak mempedulikan sekitarnya karena terlalu asyik di dalam dunia kecil milik mereka sendiri.

A/N :

Hai my lovely readers!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites or follows.

I'm really appreciate it and love it.

Oh well please give me your reviews about this fiction so far.

Coz I really wanna know bout' your opinion it will make me update fast.

Ciao

xoxoxoxo


	6. Downtown

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji. Canon with Alternate Universe.

.

.

_Downtown_

.

.

Hawa Panas berkurang ketika menjelang malam hari dan seketika itu pula desa Konoha menjadi hidup. Banyak kios yang baru di buka saat menjelang petang karena hari yang panas membuat penduduk jarang untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Lentera-lentera dengan beraneka corak tergantung menghiasi jalanan.

Para penduduk desa dengan mudahnya dapat mengenali mereka berdua, sekalipun keduanya tak memakai seragam atau memasang Hitai-ate mereka. Seorang shinobi memang mempunyai aura yang berbeda di sekitarnya, terutama anggota shinobi dari klan terhormat di Konoha. Kedua bola mata lavendar tanpa pupil milik Neji sudah pasti dengan mudah dikenali diantara keramaian. Sedangkan untuk Itachi, wajah yang ia miliki memang merupakan ciri khas dari wajah seorang Uchiha.

Beberapa warga ada yang saling berbisik di belakang mereka, saat melihat kedua shinobi dari klan terhormat berjalan bersama seakan-akan mereka sepasang kekasih. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang berani mempertanyakan kebenaran tersebut. Untuk sebagian orang yang memang mengenal dengan baik Itachi maupun Neji maka mereka pun akan tahu bahwa jarang sekali untuk melihat keduanya tampak sangat senang.

Kali ini mereka berhenti pada sebuah kios yang menjual senjata dengan berbagai bentuk maupun ukuran. Dari pedang besar yang hampir sama dengan tujuh ahli pedang dari desa Kabut sampai ke peralatan dasar seperti kunai dan shuriken. Jemari Neji bergerak secara perlahan karena tangannya terasa gatal untuk sekedar mencoba senjata-senjata itu. Ia berhenti pada sebuah pedang dengan ukuran yang pendek akan tetapi tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan senjata tersebut karena toh ia tidak akan pernah mengunakan pedang tersebut.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" Ujar Itachi pada sisi kanannya, ia juga merasakan bahu pemuda Uchiha itu yang menempel dengannya dan satu jemari Itachi berada di belakang punggungnya sedangkan jemari satunya menyentuh pedang pendek tersebut, menelusuri dengan baik. "Sebuah pedang yang cukup bagus."

Neji menjadi gugup karena kedekatan dari kencannya itu dan kenyatan bahwa Itachi telah menghabiskan uang yang cukup banyak untuk membelikan dirinya beberapa barang pada toko sebelumnya. "T-tidak terimakasih, mungkin lain waktu saja."

Beban yang menempel pada punggungnya menghilang, begitu juga dengan tangan yang berada di sisinya. Lalu keduanya pindah ke kios selanjutnya.

.

.

To be contiune

.

.


	7. The Movies

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji. Canon with Alternate Universe. Fluffy Alert.

.

.

_The Movies_

.

.

Dia cukup menyukai teater yang gelap sekalipun itu selalu membuat ia menjadi gelisah. Karena kegelapan selalu membawa musuh dan bahaya, bahkan di dalam jantung desa Konoha sekalipun selalu ada ancaman. Tapi saat ini merupakan kencan hari Jumatnya dengan Neji dan Uchiha jenius itu bertekad untuk menikmatinya.

Mereka berdua sedang menonton sebuah film action yang tampaknya memang paling menarik dari daftar film yang ada. Sebelumnya keduanya telah makan malam dan baru setelah itu pergi ke teater. Kencan mereka kali ini termasuk golongan kencan yang biasa, cenderung membosankan dan Neji yang masih tampak tegang dan tak tersentuh. Kedua jemarinya dilipat berada di atas pangkuannya dengan punggung yang menempel tegak dengan sandaran kursi dari teater tersebut dan tentu saja Itachi juga sama buruknya. Jika saja ada seseorang yang melihat ke arah mereka, tentunya orang tersebut tak dapat menebak keduanya sedang kencan apalagi melakukan sesuatu secara bersama-sama.

'Ini sangat canggung.' Pikir Neji saat pandangannya menangkap ekspresi aneh pada wajah Itachi. 'Apa aku terlalu formal?'

'Ini sangat canggung.' Renung Itachi. 'Sebaiknya cara apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih santai? Tidak, lebih tepatnya cara apa untuk membuatku lebih santai juga?'

Neji dengan sedikit ragu menggerakkan jemarinya untuk ia letakkan di atas pegangan kursi. Saat melihat Itachi yang menjadi tegang ia menjadi berpikir untuk meletakkan jemarinya kembali ke pangkuannya akan tetapi saat Itachi kembali relax ia tidak jadi merubah posisi tangannya. 'Syukurlah aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Menjalin hubungan ternyata sangat rumit.'

Itachi memandangi jemari panjang milik pemuda bermata lavendar disamping kirinya itu. Pencahayaan yang hanya berasal dari layar lebar di depannya membuat tangan itu tak begitu tampak tapi ia tahu setidaknya jemari itu memang halus. Jemari Neji memang tidak sehalus milik dari para gadis tetapi tangan dari seorang shinobi yang memiliki otot terutama dari gaya bertarung milik klannya.

Akan tetapi entah mengapa rasanya saat ini ia ingin sekali untuk dapat menggenggam tangan tersebut. Itachi menggerakkan jemarinya secara perlahan untuk mendekati jemari milik Neji. Ujung jari telunjuknya hanya menyentuh sedikit sisi telapak tangan Neji karena dengan seketika juga Itachi menarik tangannya kembali. Pikirannya dipenuhi akan kemungkinan yang terjadi jika ia menggenggam tangan Neji. Itachi jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena saat ini ia terlalu menganalisa kemungkinan yang ada, tak lama kemudian ia menjadi tenang kembali. Akhirnya ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk berada di atas jemari Neji.

Kontak pertama yang dilakukan Itachi tadi tak disadari Neji karena saking kecil dan cepatnya Itachi menggerakkan jarinya. Di saat dirinya menyadari ada sebuah tangan hangat yang berada diatas jemarinya dan tidak segera menghilang. Neji secara otomatis memikirkan berbagai macam motif dibalik seorang Uchiha yang sedang menyentuh tangannya dan kemudian ia memikirkan daftar alasan mengapa motif tersebut tak berlaku. Jika saja keduanya dapat saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain maka mereka akan mendengar gema dari suara mereka sendiri.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?'

'Apa yang aku…'

'Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi rasanya sangat aneh dan aku…'

'Ini aneh tapi aku….'

'Sepertinya aku…'

'Tampaknya aku…'

'….Menyukainya.'

Neji menelan ludahnya, ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk lebih dekat dengan jemari Itachi. Semua ceramah yang dulu ia dapati mengenai menjalin hubungan hanya dengan tujuan untuk meneruskan keturunan dan saat dimarahi karena terlalu banyak memperhatikan laki-laki seperti berangsur-angsur menguap ke dalam alam sadarnya yang paling bawah.

Saat Itachi menyadari bahwa Neji tidak malu lagi akan sentuhannya. Itachi pun memutuskan untuk menggerakkan jemarinya ke dalam sela-sela jari milik Neji. Ia rasa tangannya menjadi terlalu sensitive sekarang. Kemudian secara perlahan kedua jemari mereka saling bertautan dan keduanya tak melepaskan genggaman masing-masing hingga tiba saat mereka harus pulang.

.

.

To be contiune

.

.


	8. Cloud Watching

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji. Canon with Alternate Universe.

.

.

_Cloud Watching_

.

.

Shikamaru menyarankan kepadanya untuk mencoba memperhatikan awan pada menjelang petang. Karena itu akan sangat menyenangkan ujarnya sembari menguap. Dengan sinar mentari kemerahan yang tampak mencolok di balik awan membuat pandangn tak begitu silau dan tak membuatmu kepanasan. Kau bisa menikmati awan di taman karena tidak akan ada orang yang berada di taman pada petang hari. Tetapi Neji telah memikirkan tempat lain hanya saja ia tidak mengatakannya ke Shikamaru. Karena tempat itu khusus hanya untuk dirinya dan Itachi. Ya sebuah tempat yang khusus untuk diri mereka berdua.

Kedua shinobi itu saling berbaring di atas rumput tebal sembari memandangi langit yang terbentang luas di atas. Usaha mereka untuk saling bercakap-cakap mengenai bentuk awan di atas mereka itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

"Aku rasa yang disana tampak seperti hmm kepala anjing."

"Tidak, itu hanya tiga buah benjolan awan."

"Itachi kau seharusnya menggunakan daya imajinasimu."

"Sudah, tapi bagiku itu tetap tiga buah benjolan awan."

Setelah beberapa usaha untuk bercakap-cakap mengenai awan keduanya pun jatuh dalam diam. Sejujurnya mereka lebih nyaman jika seperti ini. Karena kesempatan seperti ini mereka dapat saling menikmati keberadaan masing-masing, jauh dari desa dan tuntutan pada mereka berdua. Musim panas adalah puncaknya misi-misi diadakan. Karena setiap Daimyo dan kucing mereka akan menginginkan sebuah perjalanan baik ke sebuah danau di suatu tempat maupun mengunjungi tempat lainnya. Dan dikarenakan para Daimyo itu merupakan sasaran empuk para bandit sehingga merekapun memerlukan pengawalan dari shinobi.

Tim yang biasa menjalani misi seperti itu memang tim dari Genin maupun tim dari Chuunin, akan tetapi terkadang misi pengawalan juga termasuk golongan yang berbahaya seperti perjalanan yang mendekati batas dari desa suara yang dibutuhkan adalah kawalan dari seorang Jounin. Neji sendiri sudah melakukan hal itu untuk beberapa hari maupun beberapa minggu.

Setiap saat ia kembali dari misi ia mendapati Itachi yang sedang bersandar pada batang pohon di dekat gerbang desa Konoha. Terkadang ia memakai pakaian biasa dan terkadang ia memakai seragam ANBU miliknya yang berbau keringat dan darah. Neji menjadi tidak sabar untuk berjumpa dengan pemuda Uchiha itu setiap ia menyelesaikan misinya.

Waktu santai mereka setelah menjalani misi adalah seperti ini, penuh akan ketenangan, tanpa buru-buru dan terbebas dari segala tuntutan yang ada.

"Neji."

"Ya Itachi?"

Telunjuk dari Uchiha jenius itu mengarah ke atas langit yang di penuhi gumpalan awan yang berarak di atasnya. "Yang disana tampak seperti lambang dari klan Uchiha."

.

.

To be contiune

.

.


	9. Walk

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji. Canon with Alternate Universe.

.

.

_Walk/Stroll_

.

.

Konoha merupakan wilayah yang menyenangkan untuk berjalan-jalan terutama daerah perumahan kalangan atas dimana komplex perumahan dari klan terhormat Konoha berada. Didalam complex perumahan para klan tersebut bisa dikatakan merupakan versi kecilnya dari desa Konoha, dikarenakan anak-anak dari masing-masing klan di latih dan dihukum sesuai dengan peraturan klan dan hukum shinobi di dalam complex tersebut.

Terdapat beberapa kios yang penjualnya adalah anggota dari klan tersebut yang menjual beraneka ragam barang ke para penduduk desa yang datang dan pergi di saat pintu gerbang dibuka. Komplex perumahan dari klan Hyuuga tidak sekomersial dengan complex perumahan klan Uchiha. Oleh karena itu saat Itachi mengajak Neji untuk berjalan dengannya menuju rumah sang Uchiha jenius tersebut, Neji menjadi sedikit takjub akan pemandangan di sekelilingnya itu.

Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalalng dan mereka semua hampir merupakan anggota dari klan Uchiha. Dengan karakter khusus mereka yang memiliki kulit yang putih, rambut yang hitam.

Beberapa pedagang ada yang berteriak-teriak untuk memasarkan barang dagangan mereka. Itachi berhenti pada kios buah dan mengambil dua buah apel yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya lalu ia membayar ke penjual. Sang pedang itu menyikut pelan Itachi dan menunjuk ke arah Neji sembari mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar oleh Jounin Hyuuga tersebut. Itachi tampaknya menjawab sang pedagang tersebut dan saling menganggukkan kepala. Sungguh seumur hidupnya Neji, baru kali ini ia merasa paling tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ujar Neji di saat Itachi menghampirinya dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Hanya menanyakan kesehatanmu saja." Jawabnya. Jemari kiri Itachi menyentuh jemari kanan milik Neji membuat pemuda berambut panjang coklat itu sedikit bergidik. Ia masih tidak nyaman dengan saling bergandengan tangan di tempat umum.

"Tapi dia memiliki ekspresi yang aneh pada wajahnya."

"Hyuuga hampir tak pernah berkunjung ke sini sehingga rasa penasaran dirinya cukup dimengerti, berhenti bersikap _paranoid_ Neji." Keduanya telah memasuki jalanan yang lebih sepi, di kanan kiri hanya terdapat perumahan dan Itachi terus menerus melihat ke arah atap dari rumah tersebut.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

"Kau akan lihat nanti. Nah disini." Ujar Itachi sembari berhenti pada dinding di dekat jalan buntu di hadapannya itu. "Ayo naik ke atas atap." Keduanya melompat ke atas atap tersebut yang merupakan atap dari batas bangunan komplek perumahan klan Uchiha. Atao genteng tersebut masih terasa panas karena terpaan sinar mentari tetapi dengan tenggelamnya mentari dibalik tugu di depan mereka membuat atap genteng tersebut menjadi hangat dan cukup nyaman untuk diduduki. Itachi telah mengambil posisi untuk duduk dan menyiratkan Neji untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada orang di rumah. Saat ini mereka sedang berlibur ke Negara Air." Ujar Itachi. Neji pun akhirnya duduk, ia melihat pemandangan di bawahnya yang ditengahnya terdapat rumah dari keluarga utama klan Uchiha dan sebagian besar dari desa Konoha.

"Kita diwajibkan untuk melindungi ini semua." Ujar Itachi. "Kita yang merupakan seorang anggota elit shinobi, kau dan aku. Jika terjadi perang diantara desa Suara dan desa Konoha kita yang merupakan anggota klan sudah pasti akan menjadi yang pertama bergabung dengan perang tersebut. Itulah tugas utama kita terhadap Konoha karena telah mengijinkan kita untuk tinggal dan hidup disini. Tanpa memiliki pilihan lain, takdir yang kita punya sudah tak bisa diubah."

Neji jadi mengingat kembali ucapan seorang shinobi berambut blonde sewaktu ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun yang lalu dan pemikirannya bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita yang tidak ia cintai dan memiliki anak hanya untuk memenuhi kewajibannya pada Klan mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Tidak, takdir bisa diubah."

Dapat ia rasakan jemari Itachi mulai menggenggam tangannya tanpa ragu.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.


	10. Dance

Title : Thirty Dates

Disclaimer : The one and only Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Keluarga Neji telah membuat ia menjalani kencan buta dan ternyata pasangannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak ia duga-duga di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sebuah saduran manis dengan judul yang sama dari **NayanRoo**. ItaNeji. Canon with Alternate Universe.

.

.

.

_Dance_

.

.

.

Neji membenci dansa.

Ia sangat membencinya semenjak di akademi. Disaat para sensei memutuskan bahwa dansa merupakan hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk bersosialisasi dengan para anak perempuan karena pada akhirnya mereka akan mempunyai rekan wanita di dalam tim. Ia sangat menolak untuk melakukan dansa, ia akan memberikan pandangan tajam kepada siapa saja yang mencoba untuk menghampirinya.

Keluarganya juga telah mengadakan pesta dansa yang formal di taman yang luas milik dari Souke dan mereka selalu membuat Neji seperti tidak cocok dengan tempat tersebut. Ditambah dengan adanya beraneka wewangian parfum dan bibir yang diwarnai disekelilingnya. Pikirannya melayang ke seseorang yang berbau pria dengan sedikit darah dan tanpa bibir yang perlu diwarnai untuk membuatnya sempurna.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, ia mengubah posisinya dengan menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah tiang kayu sembari memandangi Hinata yang sedang berdansa dengan salah satu tetua Klan Hyuuga. Berbeda dengannya Hinata memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai calon ketua Klan dan harus segera mencari calon suami dan akan memiliki keturunan.

Akan tetapi sesaat Ia melihat ke arah Itachi yang telah kembali dari toilet , ia ternyata tidak terlalu keberatan dengan pesta dansa dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.


End file.
